


Warden of The Heart

by zaruna



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dark Ticci Toby, Dark Toby Rogers, F/M, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaruna/pseuds/zaruna
Summary: She would tell her friends the day she looked back into his eyes was the day she stopped beleiving there was a God.//Any feed back would be very helpful! \o/





	1. Chapter One

After four hours of running around handing out medication and moping the floors, (Name) finally managed to sit down for her break. She drank her coffee, grateful for some energy. Her eyes felt heavy, yet again she had to pick up the slack of her coworker and take the night shift. This was the fourth time this week and her exhaustion had become greatly apparent. There was no way any other job would let him off with this but since not much people wanted to work at an asylum for the criminally insane, they didn't get to be too picky.

He was nice enough, never mistreating the patients. Unlike some people she knew. 

The door opened revealing a very tall bulky man, his jet black hair was combed back neatly. He was aging, his beard had flurries of grey hairs decorating it. He was quite handsome for his age, he didn't have much wrinkles as he was in his early 40's.

"Hello (Name)." he said kindly as he took a seat just across from her. She greeted him back kindly, he had always been nice to her. He tried his best to never use force unless absolutely necessary and hated sedating the patients.

"How are you today? Swear Lukas needs to start actually doing his jobs." Kelvin always listened to her complaints and offered up advice. "It's getting a little old, I can see the exhaustion on you. Looks like you haven't slept in weeks." He commented, she took no offence. She knew she looked horrendous, the little makeup she had on had surely started to come off. She couldn't find a care to do it up again, she'd rather sit for the next ten minutes and relax.

"Think I've slept for about six hours this week to be honest with you." It took her a while to sleep at night, she had seen some truly horrific things that would run through her mind as soon as she lay down. Kelvin gave a sympathetic smile and patted her arm. They sat in comfortable silence before a ringing disturbed it.

(Name) let out a sigh. "That's my break over, I just need to tidy the common room up then that's me off. If i don't see you again have a good night!" She said just before exiting the room. As she made her way to the common room one of the light bulbs started rapidly flickering. She made a mental note to tell the warden before she left. 

Finally she arrived outside her destination, two patients were inside. She knew them both well thankfully, they had never caused her harm. They were only allowed out at night due to some disagreements with other patients. She gently pushed the door open hoping not to spook them.

"Hello Alex, hello Martin. Hope you don't mind me cleaning up" She said softly. Martins head snapped towards her, he must've been off in another world.

"I can help!" Alex offered cheerfully. She smiled gratefully at him. "You can dust around the T.V and shelf if you want?" Alex excitedly got up and ran towards her, he had extreme autism. She didn't know how he ended up here but it was better then an actual prison. He took the duster from the cupboard behind her n set out on his tasks. He was always eager to help out.

(Name) grabbed a cloth and some disinfected and quietly wen behind Alex disinfecting everything as he removed the dust. Just as he was finishing dusting the T.V Kelvin came through the door. "Sorry boys time for bed." He said gently, Alex frowned. "Can I finish first?" Kelvin nodded and sat on the sofa beside Martin. 

He spoke about his day to Martin, knowing he wouldn't get any response but it made Martin relax a little. After Alex finished dusting Kelvin took them both back to their rooms, (Name) nodded to her self mentally pulling up sleeves she wasn't wearing. She pushed the couch back letting out gruff noises as she did. The couch was heavy but she could do it. 

She went to the cupboard and pulled out the hoover and made sure not a spec of dust way left. 

_______________________________________________

She practically slammed her door shut as she got in, a breath escaped her as she was finally home. She had finished at three o'clock which had meant today had been a good day. The common room hadn't required much cleaning thank god. Her stomach rumbled, she really couldn't be bothered making anything but nowhere had been open. She made her way to the small kitchen and started preparing some canned soup, something nice and easy. 

After the meal had cooked she grabbed a bowl and filled it to the brim, she made her way to the couch and flicked on the T.V. Not really paying much attention.

"In greater news the infamous Jeff The Killer was caught today." A news girl suddenly spoke, (Name's) eyebrows raised. There way no way, he had been on the loose for almost a decade. How on earth had they finally managed to catch him?

"The police had a tip off from a concerned citizen after watching someone break into their neighbors. Luckily they had phoned just in time and there had been a couple of cop cars in the area. It took the police almost an hour to subdue the monstrous killer." (Name) shivered, suddenly realizing there was a chance he'd becoming to the asylum here. If his lawyers were good enough that was.

But from the story of the one survivor she had heard, he practically had a one way ticket to there already.


	2. Chapter Two

(Name) practically started a couple fights just trying to get into the asylum, her thoughts had been correct about Jeff The Killer. Or Jeffery Woods as she had found out on the news. It wasn't often they knew of the heinous acts a patient had committed before going into the asylum. The only people who really knew where the psychologists and guards, so they knew what they were dealing with. 

As she walked down a corridor, she could hear screaming. Her eyebrows furrowed as she picked up her pace into a jog to see what was going on. Turning a corner she saw an inmate on top of a guard, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. Fear filled her body, if she didn't do this right he could hurt her next. Shaking her head she threw cation to the wind and quickly ran over, she stabbed an injection into his thigh. As soon as the patient had realized what was going on, he threw her off his back with an almost inhuman strength. 

He sat on top of her, his movements slowly getting sluggish. His eyes were dark and almost psychotic, it matched the grin he had plastered on his face. His hands quickly wrapped around her neck, not doing anything just resting there. "You'd look so much better with your legs spread." Were the last words he had said before falling to his side, sprawling out on the floor completely unconscious. 

(Names) breathing was deep and she pushed a red button on her walkie talkie. A few guards came rushing around the corner, a few stumbling at the scene in front of them. She couldn't blame them, it must've looked absolutely horrific. A guard quickly ran over and helped her to her feet, asking if she was ok. She nodded in response, the guards quickly picked up the patient and dragged him off to the fourth ward. 

"I swear, he's more trouble then he's fucking worth." A guard spat out, looking down at his fellow guard who lay motionless. While there was some patients she could never figure what the hell they had done to end up here, she knew he absolutely deserved to be here. She never really disbelieved or believed in God, but after looking into his eyes she just couldn't understand how there was one. They were almost demonic, she couldn't understand how someone who looked so cute could be filled with evil. 

Her brain stopped for a second as she realised what she had just said. Cute? She had called him cute? No way 

, he was a killer. A cold blooded killer, she had no doubts about that. "(Name)? (Name)?" She shook out of her thoughts as she realized she was being spoken too, a nurse way kneeling before her. A panicked look on her face.

"I'm okay, nothing happened to me." She reassured, the nurse looked as if she'd drag (Name) to the hospital anyway. But after checking and seeing the blood on her neck wasn't hers she seemed content, almost confused. The injections took a few seconds to kick in, surely he would've done something? The nurse smiles and shook her thoughts gathering her things before calling the mortician as she left.

____________________________________

The warden had begged (Name) to take the day off but she refused, she wanted to make sure everyone got their correct dosages. She had finally came to the new guys cell, as she opened the door to give him his medication. Upon opening the door she was greeted with him in a straight jacket, his eyes were extremely foggy. 

"Mom? Is that you?" He sluggishly spoke, he had clearly been given too high of a dosage. The psychiatrists usually gave them a dosage higher to keep them docile for their first few days. "Sorry, I'm (Name)." He didn't seem to register the words she spoke, or he didn't care. "I'm sorry, didn't mean ta' hurt him." This confused (Name), had they given him such high medication that he couldn't recognise anything? She almost didn't want to give him the pills she had in her cup. 

She sighed, she figured she could play the roll of mother to get him to take it. "It's okay, you got hurt and need to take some medicine to help." His head lulled about, she assumed it was a nod. He had scars on his cheeks, she wondered how he had gotten them. They happened a while ago, the scars were healed leaving white angry indents on his face. He was almost ghost like with how pale he was. 

She was grateful enough to be able to get the pills in him easily. She left him with a goodbye. She closed the trolley to the next door over, the last one. She opened the small door, she put the cup of pills on it. The older patients knew to take their pills, they didn't have to be coaxed usually. 

"Hello, little girl." A voice sneered, she looked back up to see those same cold dark eyes. She ignored the comment and placed his tub of pills onto the tray, her heart froze when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the opening. Her body was squished against the door, he let out a deep empty chuckle. 

"I always get what I want." He said huskily, before he let go of her. (Name) quickly backed away, holding onto her arm. She quickly started pushing the now empty trolley down the hallway, she heard a dark cruel laughter behind her as she went.

_________________

(Name) sighed as she waited for the old coffee machine to finish giving her a cup. She was sure this thing was decades old, she had a sneaking suspicion it was the same one back from the 40's when the asylum had first opened. She ignored the group of guards behind her, they were talking about which inmate they'd give the death penalty when she had first came in. 

She hated them all, her existence and the inmates would be better with out them. Between them they both probably had about 8 warnings. Nothing would be done, they were under staffed enough as it was and no one seemed to be applying.

The coffee machine finally let out a splutter, (Name) finished making her coffee then grabbed a seat at the opposite side of the room to the guards. She sighed as she made herself comfy, her hands wrapped around the coffee cup. It always seemed to be cold in here, her shift was officially over.

She was grateful to get home, but her bus wasn't due for a while so she decided to stay a little longer and relax with a coffee. "Hey, (Name)." She let out a sigh before looking up towards Reed, the guard who had spoken to her. He seemed to have a liking for her, although it wasn't returned in the slightest. She hated everything to do with him. 

"What?" She replied coldly, not in the mood for his antics. "Want to grab some lunch?" Either he couldn't detect the tone or he had ignored it. "No." Came her simple response, he seemed shocked. She could see he was definitely attractive, but his ugly personality had ruined any chances he had.

He spluttered out a 'What?' (Name) just stood, she could wait outside for the bus.


	3. Chapter Three

(Name) came into work looking absolutely exhausted, for the first time in years she had missed and alarm. She usually set a few, never had they gone off. Her bus had came later then planned and she hadn't gotten home until early hours. Her first stop was the nurses room for the medications, the nurse had offered to take over for today but (Name) politely declined. 

She took her round slowly, though. her lethargy shown by her slow movements. She got to the first door, containing a patient who had ripped their own vocal cords out after a psychotic episode. She felt for him, his mind had deteriorated so much that he had to be bathed by a nurse. He would just sit and stare, he would take his medications but she had to place it into his mouth and he would swallow. 

Truthfully she had always wondered if it was the medications that had caused this, before she had worked here volunteered in a mental hospital. She had seen schizophrenic patients with severe life altering delusions function better then he had. She also wondered if he was infact fully capable of everyday tasks but chose not to, whether in silent rebellion or just to be a nuisance.

"Hello, Ron." (Name) said tiredly, although she had some happiness showing through. He didn't even blink, just opened his mouth. She popped a pill in and fed him some water. She'd repeat this for all four of the pills he took. She threw the little paper tub they were in into a small bin bag on the trolley, she bid him a goodbye and closed his door.

She knew every patient here, and knew some of the stories. She tried to not let that interfere, but some patients would tell her the most terrifying blood curdling stories. One had even left her with nightmares for weeks. It had been an older man, he had done some horrible things to his young six year old niece. Many believed he had killed her but there had never been a body found, they had convicted him of sexual assault of a minor when an officer who was combing her room for clues. He found some very disturbing things.

She shuddered at the story, she had only dealt with him for a week or so before he was found strung up in his room. She had always suspected an inmate of it, but there was nothing to say it wasn't a suicide. She didn't even think anyone would've cared if it hadn't been a suicide. They had just done what everyone else had wanted to. That day she thanked god that he was gone so she wouldn't have to see him again.

______________________________________________________

(Name) came to Toby's door, she let out a breath as she opened his hatch. He was slumped against the wall on his bed, (Name) felt fear course through her.

"Toby?" She said, shakily. He didn't answer, she pushed a red button on her walkie talkie as she swung the door open. She quickly rushed to his side. She pressed her fingers to his neck, trying to feel for a pulse. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt a strong pulse. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, she was thrown onto the bed. Her vision went blurry when it cracked against the frame.

"You should really be more careful, doll." Came his cruel voice. Multiple footsteps could be heard approaching quickly, Toby quickly pulled her up flush against his body. His hand wrapped around (Name's) chin, in a way that he could snap her neck easily if he wanted. His other hand was around her waist, cupping her hip. She felt tiny, her small stature easily overpowered by him. She thought she was going to have a heart attack once she realized the position she was in, one move and he could take her life.

Three guards appeared at the door, unfortunately Reed included. They stilled realizing the situation. 

"One move and I snap her neck." His voice sounded manic, if insanity had a voice this had to be it. He bumped into her and told her to move, she slowly started moving with him until they were up off the bed. 

"Back the fuck up." He growled, his voice grainy. (Name) would never admit the feeling his voice sent through her. An imagine of him on top of her with his hands around her neck popped into mind. She quickly threw it away, she was terrified when he had done that, why was it going through her mind? 

They had made it through the door, Toby ordered the guards to stand to the left of the door. He walked backwards, pulling (Name) with him. Suddenly he froze, (Name) heard a growl before an unimaginable pain in her shoulder caused her to scream. He bit her. He let go as his body started falling backwards, she quickly turned around to see the nurse she had spoken to earlier. She had not one but two tranquilizer injections in her hands.

The nurse quickly applied pressure to her shoulder as she rushed (Name) down the hall to the medical area.

(Name) sat propped up against the head of the bed as Lola cleaned the wound, it was deep enough to leave scaring. "You know? I think he likes you." Lola commented as she sprayed some disinfectant, she had a worried look on her face. She was an older woman, having worked here for nearly twenty years. She was the longest running employee apart from the warden. 

(Name) furrowed her eyebrows. "He's a psychopath." She commented. As if being a psychopath meant he couldn't have an attraction to her, after all they didn't care for others. "He would've killed you by now." Was Lola's reply. A sinking feeling developed in her stomach, yet she felt a tingle deep down. She ignored that feeling. 

Lola appeared very worried for her, she had seen one patient fall in love and it hadn't ended well. She deeply hoped that wasn't the case, yet she couldn't come up with an answer as to why he hadn't killed her. He has had two chances and yet as Lola's eyes moved up to look at (Name) she was infact, breathing. She noticed the conflict covering her young features, Lola felt for her. She was young and just wanted to help people. She truly had a kind and gentle soul.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N I hope you guys like this chappy also been thinking about working on another story, which character would you like to see featured? Maybe a dark love triangle? let me know!)

(Name) had been forced to take a week off after the incident. She spent it mostly mulling around her small apartment and watching T.V and playing the odd game or two. She was kind of thankful for the break as it also gave her time to tidy up her home, it wasn't messy per say but you could tell she had other priorities.

It was her late night today, she didn't have to go in until five thankfully. She decided a nice little trip into town would do her wonders, it would also save her from having to catch the bus later. She figured some shopping and a trip to a local cafe would be nice, she didn't usually blow her money away she would save it up so she could do one big shop every once in a while. Plus the seasons where changing and each summer it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. 

Her first stop was primark she decided, it was a relativity cheap shop but she could easily blow all her money there. She managed to contain herself and pick up a few shorts and a couple of pretty dresses. She also grabbed some other essentials while there, making sure she had stocked up on shampoo and conditioner. 

She only had a couple of bags, she had a slight grievance with then as they were paper, she was all for the environment but one too many times had it suddenly rained and her bag fell apart. She had to rewash the clothes when she got home. Luckily today was a beautiful sunny day and there were a few people sitting around feeding pigeons. Coffee was a fresh sent in the air, most people choosing to sit outside with their beverages. 

She quickly made her way to a small cafe, it was completely local and they had amazing coffee. It had a very cozy vibe and lots of chairs outside, she figured it would be best to sit outside and get some sun on her. She opened the door and waited a couple of seconds for one of the baristas to walk out as his hands were full with hot and cold drinks. He gave her a grateful smile and a quick thank you. 

She walked into the cafe a powerful smell of coffee filling her nostrils, she loved the smell. It reminded her of her mothers home, she was always making coffee's and baking. She needed to go back and visit her, a small feeling of emptiness filled her as she reflected on her mother. 

"Hello! How can I help you today?" A cheery voice spoke, (Name) jolted slightly in place. Her mind suddenly snapped back, she gave a sheepish smile to the teenager behind the counter. "Sorry, can I have a caramel latte please?" (Name) asked kindly. The barista told her to find a seat and she'd bring it over. 

(Name) walked back out the cafe and found a table that had a little bit of shade covering it. She took a seat, set her bags by her feat and leaned back for a second. Her face turned to the sun letting the heat wash over her. She felt incredibly at peace in that moment. She pulled out her phone, suddenly curious. She wanted to know more about Toby. 

She had been curious about it for the longest time, she pulled up her browser and quickly typed in his name. The barista dropped her coffee off before she had a chance to check the links. She gave a grateful thanks to the teen, she gently blew it for a few seconds before her attention was drawn back to her phone. 

'Local teen kills father.' That was the name of the first link that had came up. Her eyebrows furrowed and she clicked the link. 

'Tobias Rogers brutally killed his father one night and later when on an rampage and set his childhood home on fire.'

Her eyes widened, the article went on more to discuss his sister who had died earlier on. It also discuss alleged abuse from his father, (Names) heart twinged. She felt bad for him, she kind of understood how he turned out the way he did. Yet she was conflicted, he had killed plenty of other people. She reckoned he could've argued self defense or something but she guessed he had well and truly snapped.

She quickly opened her phone again to check the time, it read as four o'clock. She needed to get a bus, luckily she could catch a twenty and it would have her there in about ten to fifteen minutes. She grabbed her now empty cup and made her way back into the cafe, she thanked the baristas and left the cup on the counter. 

_______________________________

The bus ride had been rather nice, most people where content to sit and let the sun shine onto them through the windows. She was currently doing her after supper rounds, she had gotten through them without incident. Toby had been huddled into a corner staring absently and Jeff had just out right ignored her existence. She assumed he had recalled the 'mom' fiasco and felt embarrassed, big bad killer calls for mom while blitzed out. She had a small laugh to herself at the thought.

After her rounds she made her way to the common area to sit with the more docile patients, she liked to hang around and chat with them to relax for a while. Sometimes they would show her the things they made in the crafts class they had. Today Alex had excitedly shown her a ceramic cup he had made for her. In his cute scribble writing it had 'Best Friend' scrawled onto it, it also had a painting of a quite very well done (Fav Animal) behind the writing. She adored it and thanked his profusely for it, her heart twinged at the fact he had remembered her favorite animal.

He was quite a skilled artist, not so skilled at writing unfortunately so it made it kind of hard to read what he had written sometimes. His face had lighten up when she announced her love for it, he kind of looked like he was about to burst into tears. He also showed her another drawing that he had done with pokemon, they seemed to be his special interest as he always spoke about it when he could. 

She always humored him with it as she had some knowledge on the games having grown up playing some of them. She let out a sigh, she should tidy up a bit. She liked helping clean, it took some burden off the cleaners and gave her something to do besides the medication. 

"Hey Alex wanna help?" He cheerfully agreed. Martin was also in the room, quite as always. His eyes stared intently at the T.V. (Name) didn't bother him and went into the small cupboard and got out some cleaning supplies. Again she handed the duster to Alex, instead of chasing him and disinfecting she left him to it and went and grabbed a broom. She swpt up all the crumbs and dust bunnies that gathered in the corners and under the sofa's.

She also swpt up any dust that Alex swept off of units and the T.V. Much to Martins annoyance as he left out a small grumble as Alex cleaned the T.V. (Name) grabbed the dustpan and swept all the mess into it. After she had managed to collect up as much as she could, minus some little stragglers that just wouldn't sweep up, she threw it into the trash can at the back. 

She grabbed a throwaway cloth and disinfectant and went around the units. "Oh Alex you can mop up if you want." (Name) suggested, Alex let out an excited giggle and grabbed the mop and bucket from the cupboard. Just as he started to mop up a deafening tone blared through the asylum. Alex grabbed his head and fell to his knees, he started rocking back and forth wailing, (Name) quickly sprung into acting and crouched next to him. She pulled him into a hug and kept telling him soothing things, shock went through her when martin quickly huddled next to them. She could see he was also scared but trying to hide it.

Suddenly a voice boomed through the old speakers. "Attention! Attention! Inmates are rioting." 

(Name) felt her heart stop. 


End file.
